iScene
by SirRay
Summary: Continuation of iLifestyle.  Creddie.  This series is intended for mature readers because of adult situations, alternative lifestyles, depictions of sexual acts, and mature conversations.  Individual chapters may be smut, lemon, or lime.  Please review.
1. Chapter 1 iTrain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I am in no way associated with iCarly, Schneider's Bakery, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, or Viacom. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations, real or fictional, are purely coincidental. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no claims of any type of ownership. However, please don't duplicate or replicate this story. I will not make any money from this story.

Warning: There may be depictions of sometimes-messy sexual or mildly violent situations. This story will include a lot of sex, a multitude of fetishes (nothing too extreme), female domination, mature conversations, and reluctance situations.

A/N: This originally was Chapter 14 of the "iLifestyle" series. I decided to break the "iLifestyle" book into several smaller books. "iScene" is book two of the series, and this is where I am going to file chapters, mostly one-shots, that don't really fit in with the other books of this series.

A/N: This chapter is the first "Domme training" class between Mrs. Benson and Carly. Some of the information Mrs. Benson talks about came from; "The Difference between S/M and Abuse," a document that was created from the policy workshop that took place at the Leather Leadership Conference (LLC) in April 1997.

Previously - From "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend, Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Spencer and Mrs. Benson had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. Mrs. Benson is teaching Carly on how to be a Domme. This chapter is the first of those meetings, and is set on the Wednesday after the "iLifestyle" weekend.

Chapter 1

iTrain

Wednesday, early evening, 1 June 2011

Relationship Day 5

FROM: Mrs. Benson MESSAGE: Come over to my apartment to start your Domme training.

I walk over to Mrs. Benson's apartment. I look down at my clothes and brush imaginary dust off my button-down shirt. I double check the buttons, and give my jean-skirt, with its tattered hemline, a little downward tug. I should have changed my flip-flops for better looking shoes, too late now. "Domme Training," I ask myself as I knock on the Benson's door.

The door opens, "Good evening Carly. Come in, take your shoes off, and have a seat on the couch." Mrs. Benson is wearing an oversize white cardigan with contrasting black along the long sleeves and pockets, over a pullover with a spring flower horizontal striped design, and black straight leg pull-on pants and no shoes.

"Thank you Mrs. Benson," I notice she is carrying a notepad with a page of notes, "is Freddie around?" I kick my flip-flops off.

"He is with Spencer doing guy stuff," with guy stuff in finger quotes.

I suppress my giggles, as we sit down on the couch. They are probably out buying condoms and talking about sex.

"Last weekend we started talking about the relationship you and my son are getting into. I have spent the last few evening working to expand on those ideas. This evening we will start with the basic principles of a Dominance/submissive relationship."

I let out a little sigh of relief, "I thought we were going to continue the sex talk, even though Freddie and I still have not done anything like that."

"No. Spencer and I trust you to do what is right for the two of you. Don't forget your gynecological exam. I pulled in a favor to get it scheduled for this Saturday."

"Well … thank you. This way, I want miss any school."

"That's right. Your education is very important." Mrs. Benson looks at her notes, "The first and most important rule is the philosophy of Safe, Sane, and Consensual. To be safe, you have to be knowledgeable about the techniques and safety concerns involved in what you are doing. A Domme worth playing with is safe. She is aware of the damage she can cause a submissive and does her best to prevent harm. I also signed you up for first-aid classes at the hospital just in case a scene gets out of control. Of course, sane means you know the difference between what happens in the scene may have real world consequences. Each of you must be aware of the possible risks, mentally, physically, and socially. Consensual means you respect the mental or physical limits of the other."

I give a little smile, "Safe, Sane, and Consensual sounds like a good rule in any relationship." After watching Mrs. Benson for the last few years, over-safe, insane, and non-consensual would be more accurate for her.

"Last Sunday, I started talking about control. A good Domme is always in control of herself. Carly, if you do lose your temper, just walk away until you regain control. Don't rant, nag, or whine because this shows a lack of control. After all, how can a Domme control her sub if she can't control herself? If you are going to control a person, know your scene techniques. Know how to use your toys. Test your toys before using them. Don't think that as a Domme, being on the receiving end to learn the effects of your toys will diminish you. You will be directing the scene from start to finish, and you will be held responsible if something goes wrong. During the scene, you will take away all distractions and decisions by telling him what you want and what needs you want him to fulfill, and hopefully you and him can achieve headspace."

"What do you mean by headspace?"

"Headspace may be the chemical effect of the endorphins from the physical stimulation experienced during the scene, or a kind of emotional response that happens during the scene. It's a little bit of getting out of your own head for awhile."

"Sort of like a natural high."

"Yes, and about planning the scene itself. A good Domme puts time, energy, and creativity in her scenes. She directs a scene from start to finish. Don't be satisfied playing the same games over and over, and go to the extra length to come up with new and different ideas."

"The scene is where Freddie and I can do, within reason, just about anything with each other."

"Yes. Always remember, the best Domme knows she is human. You will make mistakes, but be quick to apologize. You won't be any less Domme because of an apology. Realize that others will make mistakes, and even though you may have to punish him for his mistake, accept his apology. Remember, he is a human being. There will be times when one, or neither of you are in the mood, you or him had a bad day at school or work, you may have cramps, the kids are upset about something, whatever. Be loving, or at least cordial, to each other. Cuddle, cook together, and talk about what's wrong. I have watched you, and you care about others. You usually take the time to listen and respond to the needs of others."

I smile, "There is more to a relationship than the time we spent together along. Freddie and I have our social lives at school, we work together on the web show with Sam, and we hang out with our other friends."

Mrs. Benson nods, "A good well balanced social life is important. A Domme respects herself and others. Always present yourself in the best possible light, and expect the same from Freddie. Make sure other's respect him! Humiliation and depersonalization may be great in a scene, but can quickly become abuse. Remember when I talked about domineering jerks getting physically abusive."

"Yeah," its Sam bashing time, "but Sam now knows her bad behavior toward Freddie will not be tolerated anymore and she will be punished if she messes with Freddie again."

"Freddie told me about Friday's spankings. For reasons I don't understand, he is very protective of Sam. You know I am very protective of Freddie and I know he does not tell me everything. Therefore, I had to find out about Sam's behavior by other means. Before he learned how to set up network security, I was able to read his electronic journals and he keeps very detail records. Freddie has described Sam as tomboyish, strong willed, and aggressive. But a lot of her behavior issues is that she will assert her own rights at the expense of others, she engages in inappropriate outbursts or badly overreacts, she tends to humiliate others, and she uses the verbal behavior of interrupting others, using threats, name calling, demands, and put-downs to get her way. Carly, is that an accurate description of Sam?"

"Well…"

"Don't bullshit me Carly! I have been watching you and her since the you met my son in the 6th grade."

"OK. She is like that to most other people."

"And she is like that most of the time toward Freddie, and it will end, or I will end her. Understand!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"My final note for tonight is; do not assume that you being his Domme makes you special. You make yourself special by being a good person. This does not mean 'Don't be a sadist,' it means knowing when to act like a cruel Goddess, and when to be a living, breathing human, possibly with halitosis and an ugly wart. The strongest relationships are the ones built on love and respect. Relationships based on lust and desires don't last. We will have another talk next Wednesday."

Coming next Friday: I am waiting in Freddie's bedroom, and when he walks in, he freezes when he saw me sitting on his bed.

A/N:

Hi, cameddie. Since Friday is my day off, I can give the chapter a good last hard look before posting. I also have time to look around some of the forums, do research, and work on other chapters. I just finished working on the day after Carly and Freddie have sex. It will be posted on 27 May 2011.

Hi, pink-strawberry-lemonade. It looks like this is your first review of my story, and thank you for reviewing. I am trying to incorporate story ideas I haven't seen in many other iCarly FanFiction. You should read some of my first drafts I sent to my Beta Reader. iLive iBreathe iCarly sent me some nasty e-mails about all the mistakes I made. I have only been on Creddie Fan for only a few weeks.

Hi, Boris Yeltsin. Carly needs a mentor and Mrs. Benson is the only other woman available and I had to make her OOC to support the relationship between Carly and Freddie. Currently, there is one other chapter where she is a major character. If I make some changes to the future timeline, she may become more important.


	2. Chapter 2 iDream

Disclaimer and Warning: See Chapter 1.

Previously - From Book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend; Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson and Spencer had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. From Book 2 "iScene" Chapter 1, Mrs. Benson starts teaching Carly on how to be a Domme.

Chapter 2

iDream

Friday night, 3 June 2011

Relationship Day 7

We were together for the first time in complete privacy. My big brother is on a date and will send a text message when he knows if he is coming home or if he will spend the night with his date. Mrs. Benson is working an extra shift at the hospital. Sam stayed at the party that we quietly left. I keep giggling and start tickling my boyfriend, and someday my husband. We are making out, wrestling style, on my bed and he pins me down. I know he has ideas about what to do with the almost naked girl he has pinned down in the bed. I am only wearing the shirt he had on earlier this evening. I do think about sex all the time, but kissing and touching is enough fun for now, and I was told not to have sex before tomorrow's gynecological visit. I know this man on top of me is a gentleman and will ask before he enters, and I trust he would never make me do something I am not ready to do. I decide sleep would be best for us, "Let's just have a good night sleep. I have my gynecological appointment tomorrow."

"Yes Miss Carly. That doctor appointment is important," Freddie says with a smile, but with a little disappointment in his voice. He releases my arms and kisses my wrist where his hands pinned me down.

I crawl under the bed sheets as I watch him turn off the room lights. He does nothing to hide that penis of his. He is content to let it hang between his legs, because he knows I am drawn to it, and to assure me that he will always be available to me. I wonder if that is what people mean by cockiness, but that's one of the things that excites' me about him. I watch him turn off the table light next to my bed. My bedroom is now dark except for the lights of the city of Seattle streaming through the windows. He starts to leave. "Freddie, you are staying here tonight."

"Miss Carly, are you sure? Won't Spencer get upset? I just want you to be sure." He sighs, "If something happens tonight and tomorrow you think it's a mistake, I don't think I could able to handle it. Are you sure you want to share your bed with me?"

"I am sure and I have talked to Spencer," I tell him as I hold out my hand to him, "I'm sure about you, and I'm sure about us. I know how much you love me, and that I'm in love with you. We've waited long enough. Besides, I have always wanted to cuddle with someone in bed, and I never did that with any of my old boyfriends. We may not be married, but we are together, and people in a relationship cuddle." He places his hand in mine and I see his seductive little smile. He is so easy to read. "Sleeping in my bed naked does not mean sex. It means you sleeping in my bed naked. If you try anything, I still have the rope that Sam used to tie you up. Clear?"

"Yes, Miss Carly. We are two people in a relationship who are just going to cuddle and sleep together," he says with a little disappointment in his voice as he lies down on his back.

I wriggle across the bed to find the nook of his shoulder and arm and reminded him of one of our rules. "Remember, when we are at your place you are in charge, but when we are at mine, I am." I said this with a confident smirk and he understands this is what I want. "Spencer is OK with this. You are staying here tonight, and tomorrow night. Actually, I want you here on all non-school nights. So just relax." I rest my head against his chest; his arm reaches around me to hold my body against his. I slowly breathe in, and his smell intoxicates me. I want to make love with him with all the passion a woman can with the man she loves, but I resist that very temping idea. We give each other one final kiss goodnight and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

After waking up for the second or third time tonight, each time after having a very satisfying dream of him touching me in certain ways. However, this time, I feel my fingers are around his shaft and it's getting bigger. Is he having an erotic dream? His breathing becomes slightly irregular. Is he chasing his lover or is his lover chasing him? He moves slightly and his legs open. Did he catch his lover or did his lover catch him? A slight smile comes to his lips. Did his dream lover say something that makes him happy? After he relaxes, I carefully set upright on the bed, brush my hair from my face, and carefully push the bed sheets off us. As always, I take a small breath of surprise as I admired his naked form as I watch him sleep. I listen to him breathe for a few minutes, as I look down on his sleeping, exposed, and helpless body in the dim light of my bedroom. I love to watch him sleep. I lean over and ever so lightly kiss his lips.

I settle back down beside him, pull the bed sheets up, and snuggle up to him. "I can't wait to turn those dreams into reality," I whisper as I drift back off to sleep.

Coming next Friday: I am waiting in Freddie's bedroom, sitting on his bed.

Reviewer Questions:

Boris Yeltsin. I try to keep my stories ideas technical accuracy, so I do a lot of research to confirm facts or ideas. Reading something that is technical inaccurate or seeing inaccuracies in movies and on TV has always aggravated me. Sometimes I will exaggerate something for the storyline. Like keeping Freddie's arms tied behind his back for almost 24 hours would be medically dangerous, chapters 2 – 8, and his blueballs in chapter 4. Just about any idea that is safe, sane, and consensual can be turned into a scene or one-shot.

sweetStarre123. I like to think creddie started in chapter 7 when she said yes to being his Mistress/Domme. In this chapter, they sleep together for the first time. Their first scene/sex act is in the next chapter. Then there is the ceremony that will be post on 13 May.

pink-strawberry-lemonade. Carly needs a female mentor and Mrs. Benson is the only adult woman on the series, so I had to make her OOC for this storyline. But in some ways, Mrs. Benson is still aggressive (she is actively involved in Carly and Freddie's private life), annoying (from Carly's POV, but she has to be nice to her future mother-in-law), over-protective (she is making sure Carly will take care of her son), and psychotic (I did tone down that aspects of the TV character or maybe she just changed how she is going to make sure things go the way she wants then to go).


	3. Chapter 3 iBad

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously - From Book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend; Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson and Spencer had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. From Book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together for the first time. This is set a few weeks after "iLifestyle."

Chapter 3

iBad

Wednesday, early evening, 15 June 2011

Relationship Day 40

Mrs. Benson had to work, so our Wednesday evening Domme training class had to be postponed until next Wednesday. Freddie will soon be returning from an AV club meeting. I am waiting in Freddie's bedroom, sitting on his bed. I am dressed in a way he has not seen since the students at Ridgeway had to wear school uniforms. I'm wearing fuck-me-boots and my legs are crossed. A short khaki skirt that is just long enough to cover my black lacy thong. A blue button-up blouse that is tight enough for him to see I'm wearing a black lacy bra. My hair is in pigtails that run down my shoulders. Tonight, it is Freddie's turn to take charge.

He walks in, still in his school clothes, and freezes when he sees me sitting on his bed. I take one last slow suck on my Popsicle.

Freddie's face shows a little confusion, "Miss Carly, what ..."

"Mr. Benson, I'm sorry," as I jump to my feet trying to look like I was caught doing something bad.

"What's going on Miss Carly?"

"I know I am not allowed to have desserts after dinner, Mr. Benson." It's starting to dawn on him that we are playing a scene.

With a devilish grin, "Yes, Miss Carly. You shouldn't be eating desserts after dinner."

I place the Popsicle on a small plate I put on his nightstand and look down at the floor, "I'm sorry."

"Miss Carly, now I have to punish you. The rules are clear about misbehaving."

I nod my head, "But I don't want to be … spanked."

"I'm sorry Miss Carly, but you have to be punished."

I slowly turn around and lift the hemline of my skirt, allowing Freddie a good view of my tiny black thong. I push them down my legs until they fall to the floor. I turn my head to look at him. He takes his eyes off my ass for a second to see that I am pouting. I bend over the bed and place my hands on the bedding for support. I ask softly, "Will it hurt?" Freddie moves closer to me and I feel his hand lift my skirt.

"Miss Carly, punishment must hurt so you will remember it," as his other hand softly caresses my ass.

I sigh as he runs his hand over my bare bottom. I moan as he squeezes my right butt cheek tighter. He gave my ass a slap. "Oh!" He continues slapping my ass, but not hard enough to cause me any real pain. Nevertheless, the more he slaps me, the louder my moans get. Freddie caresses me one more time before he sits on the bed next to me, and he continues watching me with a sly smile on his face. Now I know he is really enjoying this game. I stand up, and straighten my skirt and blouse.

"I don't like punishing you, Miss Carly; it hurts me more than it does you. However, you need discipline. Don't you understand how important discipline is?"

"Yes, Mr. Benson," I said in a small voice.

"So come, sit here on my lap, Miss Carly."

I sat on his right leg, allowing him to run his right hand around my back. His dominant left hand is squeezing my thigh as it moves up my leg. I place my hand on his. "No, Mr. Benson!"

"Miss Carly, don't you trust me?"

"Yes ..." I seductive whisper in his ear as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Just relax Miss Carly," as he moves his hand up between my legs, and starts touching me. "Doesn't this feel good, Miss Carly?"

I nod my head and close my eyes, as he rubs me lightly.

"Miss Carly, you are an incredibly beautiful young woman," as he caresses my back with one hand, as his other hand works my clit.

He rubs harder, as my juices lubricate his fingers. He continues fingering me, rubbing my clit, and pushing into the most intimate part of my body. He picks up speed and it wasn't too long before I had my first orgasm at the hands of Freddie Benson. I throw my head back, "Oh God Mr. Benson! Yeesss!"

I close my eyes and rest my head on Freddie's shoulder, while I catch my breath. My skirt is still up, and my legs are spread wide, just for him. I feel his fingers fondling my hair and my intimate parts. We shift our bodies so that we can lie on his bed the right way, with his head on the pillow and my head on his shoulder. I feel Freddie gently brush my skirt down.

"Miss Carly is there anything else you want from me?" he asks in a loving way.

I open my eyes and give him a naughty smile, "Yes, I want to make you feel what I just felt." I slide down his body, and open the belt and the fly of his pants.

Freddie gasped as I grab hold of that magnificent piece of manhood with both hands, one sliding along his shaft, the other holding firmly at the base. I stroke him from the base to the tip, in slow, then faster movements as I watch him get hard in my hands. I look up into his eyes as I lowered my lips toward the tip of his member poking my tongue to touch the head, feeling him jump at that first contact. I kiss his head, tasting for the first time the salty pre-cum at the tip. I open my mouth and took him in. He couldn't help but put his hands on the back of my head, and push me down the length of him. I grip my hand on the rest of him that I couldn't consume, and began to rub back and forth in time with the motions of my mouth. "Yes, Miss Carly, Yes, like that!" I vaguely heard him saying. I carefully touch my teeth to that soft skin. I lick him with my tongue, back and forth, up and down. Faster and harder, I suck on him. As if, he is the most incredible Popsicle in the world.

"Miss Carly, oh God …" he moans as he came in my mouth. I swallow.

"Miss Carly is there anything else you need from me?" he asks while breathing hard.

"No," as I crawl back to rest my head back on his shoulder. "This is good."

I don't remember much about what happened after that. I do remember dreaming about one man.

A/N: The next chapter of this book is scheduled for 22 July, the Friday before Carly Shay's birthday.

Coming next Friday: I quietly get out of the bed, naked, and quietly come up behind him.

Reviewer Questions:

Hi Boris Yeltsin. As an adult, I have enough drama and stress in my life, so for now in my "iLifestyle" series Carly and Freddie will have a fun/happy life together. There are some dramatic chapters like in the book "iScene" chapter 6 (2-Sep-11), takes place after Carly has a stage accident. In chapter 12 (2-Dec-11), Freddie's returns from a long business trip with a guilty conscience. Part of the book "iParty" (Nov-11), there is an incident at a big party. Stuff I have not written are like ordinary things like going to school, doing the iCarly web show, any event that is to extreme in nature, or story ideas that other authors have done numerous times already.


	4. Chapter 4 iStorm

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson had her first Domme training class with Carly. Carly and Freddie sleep together and had their first scene/sex acts. In book 3 "iCommit," Carly and Freddie had a collaring ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. In book 4 "iGoddess," Goddess Carly tests Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Wendy, and Tasha arrived and Chef Sonia prepared Freddie for dinner. After the party, Carly rewards Freddie.

Chapter 4

iStorm

Friday just after midnight, 2 December 2011

Relationship Day 188

Date of scene: Any night

Preparation: 1) A strong thunderstorm over Seattle 2) Mrs. Benson working all night 3) Spencer out all night

Immediately after a loud thunder strike wakes me up, I look at the clock and see it's is a little after midnight. I get out of bed, put my robe on, and head downstairs. I stare out the living-room windows, and see that the rain is coming down in sheets and the lightening is spectacular. I never understood how people could be scared of a good storm. They fascinate me. I call Freddie.

"Hello?" The tone of his voice sounds like he was asleep. He can normally sleep through anything, except me.

I did the best frighten voice I could, "Freddie. I'm home alone. Can I come over? I get scared when it storms like this." I almost start giggling.

"Miss Carly, I'm awake. Where's Spencer?"

"He in Spokane for an art exhibit, and should be back this weekend. I hate being alone like this," as I continue to watch the storm through the living-room windows. I watch the Space Needle as it gets hit by lighting.

"Alright Miss Carly. You are always welcome here."

This is going to be fun. Then I think, we may not get any sleep tonight. We may be late for school tomorrow, but now it's time to act scared. I look through my apartment door's peep hole and see him open his apartment door. I open and pull my door close as I run pass it, and I wrap my arms tightly around my hero.

"Come in Miss Carly. Let's get you in where it's safe and warm." He picks me up and carries me into his apartment. "Miss Carly, I should spank your bare ass. You woke me from a pleasant dream," he teases. He closes the apartment door with his bare foot.

I giggle and I think I blush, "You were sleeping through this?"

He laughs, "I can sleep through anything, except you Miss Carly. You can use the guest bedroom."

With disappointment on my face, and my voice, "Can't I sleep with you? I hate being alone in thunder and lightning."

"Miss Carly, I'll be in the next room," he promises.

"Please, let me sleep with you. I'll be good."

My disappointment must have been more than he could take. He just shakes his head and mumbles, "Okay Miss Carly, you can join me. But no pajamas in my bed."

I give him a seductive little smile.

"Miss Carly, sleeping in my bed naked does not mean sex. It means sleeping in my bed naked. Clear? Remember, tomorrow … well today is a school day."

"Yes Freddie," I say with a smile, but with a little disappointment in my voice. He lowers me to the floor, and I stand next to his bed. I take my robe off, and I see Freddie eyeing my body. "You got me into the habit of sleeping naked," as I crawl into his bed.

I watch him as he turns off the room lights. I still find it amazing that, as long as it is not illegal, he is completely comfort being naked all the time. Then only thing on his body is the leather necklace. I am only comfort being naked with him, other than when Spencer has to spank me, but then there is some discomfort involved. I watch Freddie turn off the table lamp and he settles in bed next to me. How am I going to lay next to him tonight without playing with him?

For the next few minutes, I just laid there in the dark with my eyes wide open. The house is quiet, but the storm outside is raging, and then there is a very bright flash, quickly followed by very loud thunder. I quickly, and tightly, wrap my arms around Freddie's body, and I bury my face between his neck and shoulder.

Freddie wraps an arm around me and holds me. He whispers to me, "It's Okay, Miss Carly. You are with me now and I will not let anything hurt you. You will always be safe with me."

I relax my hold on him, but I did not let go. Our bodies tangle together in there familiar way with one of my legs between his thighs, my arm across his stomach, and my head resting on his shoulder. I know Freddie loves a lot of people, but I am the most important. I don't know if he could function without me. I don't know if he would even want to. He is almost asleep when I speak. "I love you," I whisper. "I always want to be with you, and I want you to be happy. I really miss you when we're not together."

Freddie turns his head to look down at me. His eyes open a little. "What Miss Carly?" he mumbles.

I tighten my grip around him. "Just saying things I should say more often. If…" something bad where to happen.

It takes Freddie a moment to get it, then he smiles. "Miss Carly, I already know all that." His face transforms into a familiar expression; soft eyes and smiling lips.

It's become instinct for me to push myself up to meet his smiling lips. I pull away from the kiss, and settle back against him to relax in bed like we do every chance we get. "Freddie, I want us to be together for a long time. Hopefully forever."

"I can do that," he says easily.

I smile, and think it is time for some fun. I roll over him, and straddle my legs across his waist and hold down his hands. I lean my face down and bring my lips down against his. This quick kiss is much more aggressive than the one just a moment ago. "Oh come on Freddie. I'm not tired anymore, and you know I get my best sleep after sex."

He laughs and before I could continue; he flips me over, and starts kissing his way down my body.

I smirk in victory.

Coming next Friday: At times like this, my boyfriend is the only thing that keeps me going, and where do I begin?

Reviewer Questions:

Hi sockstar "Freddie got his rewards :D Good for him :D I might have missed this or got confused, but what's happening with Sam and Spencer? Are they together? Are they going to be together if they aren't?" One of my objectives in writing this series is to use story ideals that I haven't read in many other iCarly Fan Fiction stories, and other authors have done Spencer and Sam (Spam) relationships. I am implying that they are together, but a Spam relationship would mostly happen outside of Carly's POV, so I am not developing that part of the "iLifestyle" universe.

Hi Dimitri Ivan (This review is about Chapter 2 "iAfternoon" of the book "iCommit") "Just some input, I don't hink nudists to BDSM people are usually let into the military because they fall under the unable to conform to military standards clause. Just putting this in, I know I'm late." Welcome to my little "iLifestyle" universe. I put a lot of thought into how far into the BDSM culture they would go. Freddie is an in-home nudist (I have not written anything where he is nude in public and he is too much a law and order person to do something illegal), & Carly is only comfort being nude around Freddie when they are alone. Only family & close friends know about their lifestyle, and there is no plan for them to "come out." Everything they do is Safe, Sane, & Consensual (SSC), & other than the Female Domination & some bondage, these stories are very vanilla compared to some BDSM stories on other websites. As far as military rules & regulations (to the best of my research): U.S. Supreme Court & the Court of Appeals for the Armed Forces found that private consensual sexual activity is a protected liberty under the 14th Amendment. It can only be punished if it is prejudicial to good order & discipline, service discrediting (in public or between a superior & a subordinate) or there are other factors involved in the commission of the act such as force, coercion, or involvement of a minor. As long as Freddie meets all Military Standards of Conduct (most of them usually only apply while wearing the uniform) and has not been convicted of breaking any military or civilian laws, no one in his chain of command will know what Carly & Freddie do in private.


	5. Chapter 5 iTop

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In Book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In Book 2 "iScene" Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together and then had their first scene/sex acts. In Book 3 "iCommit," Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for the ceremony, and that evening, they had the collaring ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. In Book 4 "iGoddess," A month after the ceremony, Goddess Carly tested Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Wendy, and Tasha arrived and Chef Sonia prepared Freddie for dinner. After the party, Carly rewards Freddie. In Book 2 "iScene" Carly and Freddie had a mid-night storm scene.

Chapter 5

iTop

Friday, 2 December 2011

Relationship Day 189

Senior year in high school is just one dam thing after another. This year, I got volunteered to star and co-product the Christmas play. My school career maybe at its peak, but life at the top is not what it is made out to be, and it feels like everyone wants me for something. Sometimes it's just not worth it. At times like this, my boyfriend is the only thing that keeps me going, and where do I begin? Great sex! Anywhere we can, his bed, his mom's van, my bed, the kitchen table, the shower, the spanking chair, and even at school. And then there is his devotion to me. Freddie is the one thing I will never have to worry about. When I ask Freddie to do something, as my submissive boyfriend, he will do it since his greatest desire is to please me.

With one week left before the premiere, I am spending hours with a bimbo assistance, a worthless co-producer, and a director who wants me to show more leg and cleavage during the musical scenes. With last night's fun, and less than a full night sleep, all I want to do is get home, do iCarly, then get undressed, and crawl into bed.

As Freddie and I get ready for bed. I have removed all but my matching black lace bra and panties, white camisole, and black three-tiered skirt. He is still in his white t-shirt, boxers, and is unbuttoning his blue jeans, and he is trying to tell me about some exciting new technology.

"FREDDIE, I'm tired and I don't want to hear about your new tech shit." I shove him back on my bed, "SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I look at my hands and realize I actually used brute force on him. I am a little shocked at myself and a little aroused.

He just lies on the bed with his jeans around his ankles. He has the look of shock, and is that a little fear, on his face.

I have found that it is sexually stimulating having someone who is stronger and larger than me at my mercy. Right now, I want to eat him alive. It doesn't take me long to straddle his waist and use my hands to pin his hands above his head. I can hear his heart beating and see him breathing. I feel a rush through my body. I feel in control. I feel slutty. I look down at his body and smile, "You like, huh?"

He shuts his eyes and nods.

I lean downward, and kiss his ear lightly. I whisper in his ear, "Freddie, all that nagging was to get me mad enough to do this?"

"Yes Goddess," with an evil little grin, "sex is a good way to relive stress."

I love being his Goddess. I wiggle my hips on his and I feel his hard-on, through his boxers, pressing against my panties. I give him an extremely aggressive kiss. I bite his lower lip and tug at it as I pull away from his lips. I let his lip pop back as I whisper, "If you move, it's over for tonight. You understand?"

"Yes Goddess!"

I release his hands, pull my camisole off, and use it to tie his hands together. I slowly push his t-shirt up over his face leaving just his mouth exposed; he has become my masked stranger. He is defenseless with his hands above his head, his jean around his ankles, and me seating on top of him. I want to hurt him and love him at the same time. I drag my well manicured fingernails across his exposed chest, and they make their way to his nipples, and I pinch those cute little buttons as I use my tongue to force open his mouth. A wave of pleasure go through me as my panties grind against his boxers.

I see he is panting hard and his nipples were swelling. I run my tongue around each and give each a kiss to sooth the ache he must be feeling. My fingernails then continue their journey down his body, as I shuffle myself down his waist and legs. I watch that incredible piece of engineering springs free as his boxers join his jeans around his ankles. My panties also join his jeans.

My Little Freddie, how I enjoy playing with it. I pull out my thin silver belt from the waistband of my skirt, and make a leash round his throbbing manhood, and then I pull the belt tight. Freddie quite scream is a mixture of pain, pleasure, and humiliation. I lick along the underside of its shift. I kiss its head, and then slide my teeth carefully down its shaft. My teeth on his sensitive skin stings him, and more sounds come out of him. Control is intoxicating and gives me a sense of freedom that can't be found in the real world.

"Oh Goddess, please please let me cum ..." between his moans and groans.

As I come off him, I tug my belt harder, and rub my fingers around its large, sensitive head. He jerks, and continues groaning and grunting. I want him to beg, "I can't hear you."

"Goddess, please let me cum," loud and clear.

This makes me happy, and I want to sit on that swollen, hot, and moist pleasure machine.

I proceed with that plan.

Coming next Friday: Taking care of me has become his number one mission in life, and he thinks he failed.

Author Note to all my readers:

Hey everyone. I am glad that all of you are enjoying my series, and I do appreciate all the comments and questions.

I noticed that in June, all my stories had 8277 hits and 2829 visitors. Is there any way to compare these numbers with other stories?


	6. Chapter 6 iWorry

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In Book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In Book 2 "iScene" Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together and then had their first scene/sex acts. In Book 3 "iCommit," Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for the ceremony, and that evening, they had the collaring ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. In Book 4 "iGoddess," A month after the ceremony, Goddess Carly started testing Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Wendy, and Tasha arrived and Chef Sonia prepared Freddie for dinner. After the party, Carly rewards Freddie. In book 2 "iScene," Carly and Freddie had a mid-night storm scene, and then the next day, they had some stress reliving sex.

Chapter 6

iWorry

Friday evening, 9 December 2011

Relationship Day 196

I know he is barely holding it together in front of his mother, Sam, Spencer, and I. I figure he will probably lose it as soon as we are alone. Taking care of me is his number one mission in life, and he thinks he failed.

After we enter my apartment, he worriedly asks, "Miss Carly, would you like a shower or bath?"

"I think a relaxing bath would be better," I reply with a sigh. He needs it more than I do and he loves my dad's whirlpool bathtub and begs me to spend an hour or so in the tub with him the few times a month when we have the apartment to ourselves. The tub holds us comfortably and I have placed some fragrance candles around the room and some of my bathing products around the tub. Freddie cannot understand why I love this stuff, but lets me use whatever I want. He has learned that I take these little luxuries of mine very seriously. Tonight, he adds some lavender-scented bath salts and the water-jets are making the water bubbly.

Freddie quickly strips out of his cloths. He helps me out of mine, and I see the look of absolute horror in his face in the bathroom mirror when he sees the bruises on my shoulders and back. While one part of him is angry and wants to break something, another part is on the edge of tears because he believes he failed me, and another part was trying to keep it together so he can take care of me. For now, he will stuff his emotions deep down.

After we settle into the tub, I let Freddie take his time to study my bruised flesh with his gentle hands. His hands move carefully over my body, but I know he isn't trying to start anything, he is just worried. I willingly lean back when he reaches over to guide me to rest against his chest. With my head resting on his shoulder, I can feel his body start to relax.

I catch his gentle hands and hold them between my hands and my heart. "I'm fine," I reassure him.

"Of course you are Miss Carly," Freddie replies as his nose nuzzles my hair.

"I'm just a little tired," I say in a quiet and tender tone.

"I'm sorry Miss Carly, I guess I am freaking out a little" he says with a smile. "I just need to get some rest."

"My dear Freddie, you worry too much."

"Miss Carly, like you didn't worry after my run in with that taco truck?"

I stay quiet for a while. "I wanted to kill that dam driver with my bare hands," I finally say in a reasonability controlled tone.

"Miss Carly," he quietly replies, "that sounds about right." He grits his teeth and adds, "I want to beat the hell out of that dam stagehand that caused you to fall off the stage."

We spend another hour in the tub, washing the smell of the hospital off of me and letting our muscles relax in the hot water. All the while, Freddie is studying the bruises on my skin. He will have them memorized.

After I take some prescription painkillers, Freddie and I settle into my bed. As Freddie pulls the sheets over us, I release a deep relaxing breath. Our bodies tangle together in there familiar way with one of my legs between his thighs, my arm on his chest, and my head on his shoulder. Freddie makes for a very nice body pillow. I let him play with my fingers as he laces and unlace his fingers with mine. I am almost asleep when he speaks.

"I love you Miss Carly," he whispers. "I want to be with you always, and I want you to be happy, and I want you to be safe. I really miss you when we're not together."

I turn my head to look up at him. I open my eyes a little. I mumble, "What Freddie?" a little confused from the painkillers and just being tired.

He tightens his fingers around my fingers. "Just saying things I should say more often. If…" the stage accident had been worst than just bruises.

It takes me a moment to get it; my mind all muddled with sleep and painkillers. I smile, "I already know all that. You prove that you love me every day."

His face transforms into a familiar expression; soft eyes and smiling lips. He kisses my forehead and rubs his nose against my hair. "Do you know that I miss the way your hair smells when we are apart?"

I smile.

"Well Miss Carly, I do. Did you know that you sometimes sing in your sleep?"

My giggles turn into "owws" of pain from my bruised ribs.

His fingers tighten around my fingers and his soft eyes and smiling lips transform into worried eyes and worried lips. "I'm sorry Miss Carly. But you do, and when I'm alone in my bed, I sometimes think I hear you in the middle of the night."

"We can video chat over the network."

He shrugs, "I thought about it a couple of times, but I didn't want to interfere with your beauty sleep."

The next day, Freddie is a zombie after spending the night watching me sleep. He looked scared last night, but he looks even worst this morning, and of course, I don't look to well either. I have bags under my eyes, and I am black and blue under my robe. I know I am the most important part of his life, and I hoped he would stop worrying about me when he sees me moving around, but his face shows he is worried. He did not leave my side all day because he believes something bad will happen to me. That would be his worst nightmare. I don't know if he could survive without me.

That night, Freddie must have finally got some real sleep or maybe he just passed out from exhaustion.

Sunday morning, he brings me breakfast in bed. I ask him after our morning kiss, "Are you still freaking out?"

"Miss Carly, I'm okay," he replies as he seats on the edge of my bed.

I whisper, "Yeah right." I know him to well.

He doesn't object, just sighs. "Miss Carly, I want you with me for a long, long time. Preferably forever."

I easily say with a smile, "That's the plan."

"Not if you keep falling off stages, Miss Carly."

I chuckle, "I will try not to make a habit of that."

"Miss Carly, you do that. I have plans that require you to be physically fit."

"Freddie Benson's Master Plan?" I say as I entwine my fingers with his.

"Yes Miss Carly, those plans." Freddie suggestively adds, "I also have more near future plans."

That's great motivation for me to get better.

Coming next Friday: A special one-shot for Carly Shays birthday.

Hi Boris Yeltsin "Good thing Freddie can keep Carly sane when she has to work with people like that on a play. What the heck does bimbo mean?" Bimbo = The stereotype is a beautiful (sexy), well-endowed (big breasted), helpless (needs help walking and chewing gum at the same time), and usually a blonde who's always hanging around unless they are in the closet making out with the new hot guy.

Hi cameddie "My most popular story is iTake You For Granted with 3795 Hits. Don't know how many visitors though" I haven't used the Traffic Stats page to research the books individually because I see all my books as 1 story. Someday I may do that research. My understanding is that visitors are the computers IP addresses that a reader comes from, and hits are the number of times a reader clicks on the chapters, so I am more interested in how many visitors are reading my story. I would just like to know how my story compares to other creddie stories.

Hi sockstar "That sounded a bit painful for Freddie, but at least he got what he wanted in the end :) I hope Carly doesn't hurt him too much though lol. There's no way to see other people's stats except if they tell you. Example, my stories last month got 8,577 Hits and 4,474 Visitors." Carly would never physical hurt Freddie, just playfully cause him some discomfort during foreplay. They have their safe word ("iGoddess" Chapter 1 "My seventh law is, your safe word is coward.") and Freddie is strong enough to take back control if Carly takes the game too far. That was the purpose of "iGoddess", for them to figure out the boundaries during their playtime. I try to write these foreplay scenes in a way that shows that Freddie is letting Carly have complete control, but he can bring the scene to a stop or he can take back control. I was hoping had some way of seeing how my stories compare to others.


	7. Chapter 7 iWorkout

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In Book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In Book 2 "iScene" Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together and then had their first scene/sex acts. Freddie helps Carly celebrate her birthday. In Book 3 "iCommit," Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for the ceremony, and that evening, they had the collaring ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. In Book 4 "iGoddess," A month after the ceremony, Goddess Carly starts testing Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Wendy, and Tasha arrived and Chef Sonia prepared Freddie for dinner. After the party, Carly rewards Freddie. In book 2 "iScene," Carly and Freddie had a mid-night storm scene, and then the next day, they had some stress reliving sex. Carly was injured in a stage accident, and Freddie freaked out a little.

Chapter 7

iWorkout

Late Monday afternoon, 2 January 2012

Relationship Day 220

Freddie's mother and father taught him well and he clearly understands what is expected of him. Having my submissive boyfriend/future submissive husband hang on my every word, and knowing that he will do what I say is an amazing feeling, especially when life seems out of control.

My brother is making a lot of noise working on a sculpture in the living room, and Mrs. Benson is at work. Sam found one extra pair of earplugs, and is cooking ribs in the oven. So I decide to wait in Freddie's apartment. He returns after his late afternoon workout. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he runs. He is up to five miles. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and most Saturdays, he works out in the gym. After he enters his apartment, I just seat on the couch as I watch him strip out of his cold weather running clothes. There is something about watching a man remove his clothing that is just so arousing. I can see beads of sweat flow down his body. There is something about seeing a man sweating that is just so sexy. I remained clothed just to remind him of who's in charge. I tell him to take my shoes off.

I order him to carry me to the bathroom. He picks me up bridal style and carries me toward the bathroom. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. By making him workout, I know he can easily carry me. He sits me on the counter top next to the sink. I watch him through the clear shower door as he soaps and rinses his body. I wipe off his sweat that is sticking to me. I touch him as I help him dry off and we talk about going back to school after our Christmas break. I tell him to help me take my sweater off.

I order him to carry me to the kitchen. He picks me up bridal style and carries me toward the kitchen. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. By making him workout, I ensure he doesn't turn into a stereotypical nerdy student; a guy who never goes outside and works or studies all day. He sits me on the kitchen counter top. He puts on the cooking apron, then starts cooking some spaghetti and makes a fruit salad. We start planning this week's iCarly show. We eat in the kitchen. I watch him wash, dry, put away the plates, and tidy up. I tell him to help me take off my jeans.

I order him to carry me to the living room. He picks me up bridal style and carries me toward the living room. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. By making him workout, I ensure he will not turn into a stereotypical expert; a pale skin and overweight guy who does nothing but work all day. He sits me on the couch. I pat the spot next to me on the front of the couch. He kneels at my feet. He lays his head on my leg, and looks up at me. I run my fingers through his hair as we talk about what we can do next weekend. I tell him to help me take my bra and panties off.

I order him to carry me to his bedroom. He picks me up bridal style and carries me toward the bedroom. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He carefully lays me on his bed. He leans over me, takes my hands in his hands, presses then into the pillow above my head, and starts kissing me. The most important reason I make him workout; endurance.

Coming next Friday: An important message.

Reviewer questions:

Hi Unsung Dude4 (Review from "iScene" Ch 1 "iTrain") "Wtf is a domme?" The Domme is the woman who takes the dominant role in the Dominance submission relationship. A dominant man is called a Dom. A Domme may also be called a Femdomme, Domina, or Dominatrix (but this is usually used for a professional dominant woman).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer & Warning: See chapter 1. This is just an A/N.

With the direction that the "iCarly" TV series is going, I have lost some of my motivation to finish parts of the "iLifestyle" series.

The books that would have been posted over the next few months that I have put on indefinite hiatus include: "iSlave" set on the weekend of Freddie's 18th birthday & includes flashbacks of Freddie's father, "iRest in Peace" set on Carly's 18th birthday, "iMarry" about Carly & Freddie's civil marriage & the honeymoon that turns into a road trip that would have included numerous sub-stories. A few more stories set during their college years.

I will post one story set during their college years.

I am currently working on a new book set after college. As you read it, I hope you will understand why I will continue to work on that story. Because I am currently writing that book, I cannot guaranty a chapter each Friday.

After that, I don't know.

SirRay

Coming Next Friday: "It's good to be home Miss Carly," Freddie says while trying to look over his should to get another look at my costume.

Reviewer questions:

Hi Who here went crazy first (review is for "iScene Ch 4 iStorm") "Are they still in high school when this is going on?" I developed a timeline of Carly & Freddie's life together starting with the characters birthdays, & using information from the Seattle Public School website about when they could have started 1st grade, so I calculate they are in their Juror year of high school.

Hi monkeyface299 (review is for "iLifestyle") "Hey don't you think its a bit ... strange that Spencer spanks carly let alone naked it just seems like a bit of insets a bit or mabey I'm wrong I don't know but I'm just wondering please reply." Some parents will give their kids a butt naked spanking. That spanking chapter was inspired by another fan fiction story & I allowed me to induce ideas like Freddie being a nudist, bondage, CFNM, Carly ordering Sam to stop harassing Freddie, etc. This series is defiantly an alternate universe. Spencer & Mrs. Benson being responsible adults (not his normal man-child & her as an overbearing helicopter mom), Carly taking charge in the relationship (instead of being a spoiled brat), Sam stops being a bully (Carly orders her to stop harassing him. My Freddie can destroy Sam.), & Freddie being submissive (instead of a wuss).


	9. Chapter 9 iCop

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In Book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In Book 2 "iScene" Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together and then had their first scene/sex acts. Freddie helps Carly celebrate her birthday. In Book 3 "iCommit," Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for the ceremony, and that evening, they had the collaring ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. In Book 4 "iGoddess," A month after the ceremony, Goddess Carly starts testing Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Wendy, and Tasha arrived and Chef Sonia prepared Freddie for dinner. After the party, Carly rewards Freddie. In Book 2 "iScene" Carly and Freddie had a mid-night storm scene, and then the next day, they had some stress reliving sex. Carly was injured in a stage accident, and Freddie freaked out a little. Carly explains her ideas about Freddie's exercise program.

Chapter 9

iCop

Sunday evening, 3 August 2014

Relationship Day 1164

After spending the last few hours watching TV, I find myself thinking that I should do something about my sex and TV addictions, but then I get distracted from that thought by Freddie entering and closes the door of our small college apartment. He sees me. He sees what I am wearing. He drops his duffel bag next to the door. I grab him by the arms and push him face first against the wall. Freddie's forehead hits the wall with a soft thud. Freddie and I plan most parts of our life together, because he has some doubts about my real-world planning abilities. He does trust me with the sex, oh does he ever, so he only playfully struggles.

"God Miss Carly, but it's good to be home," Freddie says while trying to look over his should to get another look at my costume.

My costume is a sexy cop uniform. It's to remind him that I demand law and order, and that he better not confuse his rank with my authority. This uniform is nothing but a black mini-dress with buttons down the front. The buttons allow me to reveal a lot of cleavage. A matching police cap and service belt, with handcuffs and a nightstick attached, and a pair of outrageous boots complete the outfit. I tell him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent." I raise both of his arms above his head. "Anything you say or do will be held against you … in my bedroom." My black-leather 6-inch stiletto-heel platform-boots give me the height advantage to hold his arms above his head, but my hands just aren't big enough, but it's not like Freddie is going to fight me. "You do have the right to beg for mercy." I know he enjoys being manhandled like this, and I start to frisk him with my free hand. "Do you understand these rights?" I reach around his body and grab him tight between his legs, and I feel that he understands his rights.

"Miss Carly, are we playing Cops and Robbers?" Freddie asks in an exacted tone.

I spin him around and give him a wicked smirk. I reply, "More like Cock and Rubbers."

Using my free hand, I slowly start to undo the buttons on his uniform coat with its pixilated tan, grey and green tiger stripes with blue lettering. With the buttons undone, I push his sand colored T-shirt up so I can run my hand over his chest and abdomen. He wriggles and giggles when my fingers run over his stomach. Otherwise, all he can do is lean his head forward and rest on my shoulder.

"You were gone forever," I quietly tell him. I slowly move my hand across his chest, deliberately dragging my nails across his skin. "I missed you," I whisper.

"Miss Carly, it was only for a month," as he buries his face in my hair.

I feel him kissing my neck. "Felt like forever," I whisper in his ear while breathing in his scent, that now includes earth, pine trees, and sweat.

"Miss Carly, it felt like forever for me too," Freddie says, wriggling a little.

With me holding his hands above his head, he can't do much but relax and enjoy. I order him to, "keep your hands above your head." I release his hands and I bite my lower lip as I loosen his sand-colored rigger's belt, and unbutton his trousers to reach inside to take a hold of that which belongs to me. With my first touch, Freddie lets out a sigh of pleasure and leans against the wall. I kneel down in front of him; bring his trousers and boxers down with me. "Hello Little Freddie," I say to a certain part of him, "I have missed playing with you." I touch him. Freddie trembles slightly. I lean forward and do more than just place a kiss on that sensitive part of him that hasn't been used in a month.

A drawn out moan escapes his lips. Freddie's hands could not stay above his head. He pushes the cop cap off and run his fingers in my hair to pull me closer to him.

I pull back. "I told you to keep your hands up. You know that if you keep disobeying orders, I'm going to have to discipline you," I reprimand him with my commanding officers voice that I learned from my father.

Freddie whines back at me. "Miss Carly, for God's sake, you can tie me up later. Please go back to what you're doing?"

"Like you really have a choice." I open wide, take him back in, and bring him to the edge of an orgasm.

"Please Goddess," Freddie cries out, "I'm begging for mercy."

I draw back and look up at him, "Of course you will." I watch Freddie as he breathes in deeply and swallows hard as he looks down at me. Even after all this time, my hands and lips still have an incredibly powerful effect on him.

"Please Goddess, it's been so long," he rasps.

"Turn around and assume the position," I command.

"Please Goddess," he begs.

I stand back from him to give him the space to turn around. Freddie turns without protest. "Hands on the wall or I will restrain you," I growl in his ear. My boy knows how to assume the position and wait for further instructions. It's back to Cops and Robbers, "It's time for your strip search."

I help him remove his coat, T-shirt, green suede combat boots and green socks along with his trousers and boxers.

When he is free of the clothes, I press myself against Freddie's back as my hands leisurely moves down to frisk more interesting parts of his body. "I'm sorry if this is causing you any ... discomfort, but I have to be thorough. My pleasure may depend on it," as I continue frisking Freddie's body. He can't stop the trembles that run through him. "Bend over," I command, finding it very enjoyable staying in character as my eyes inspect Freddie's body. Enjoying the view, I pat each ass, and give each a squeeze. He gives me a nice grunt. I remove the nightstick from my service belt, "Spread 'em wide," as I use the nightstick to smack his inter-thighs. I am sure Freddie would have preferred me to be naked by now, but since this is my plan, he will wait. "Wait right here," I order him.

I pull on a medical exam glove with a snap. I pop open a bottle of lube and squeeze some on my gloved fingers. "Time for the body cavity search."

"Miss Carly, are you serious?" Freddie asks in shock, "Here!"

"Yes," I say with a growl. I grab his ass, "This spot is virgin territory."

"Yes Miss Carly."

I reach around him with one hand and start to manhandle his manhood. Enjoying the feeling he is experiencing and knowing that I want to do this, he sticks his ass out, showing me he wants me to continue. With my lube covered finger, I rub at the entrance to his ass and gently push into him. I work my finger in and out of him to loosening him up. Pulling my finger back out, I add some more lube to push two fingers in.

Freddie leans his face on his arms against the wall, taking in deep breaths.

I slowly continue to let him get used to the sensations I am causing. With my soothing voice in his ear, "How does it feel Freddie?"

Moaning he says, "Oh Goddess, it's uncomfortable, but feels so good. I want to cum so bad."

"Oh no not yet." I press a third finger in and pick up the pace. Freddie starts moving at my pace.

He is breathing depth, fast, and hard. He moans, "Oh Goddess! Is this how it felt that time I did you in the ass?"

Working my fingers in, he starts pushing back against me wanting to feel me deeper in him. "Oh I don't know, but I like playing with you. I enjoy watching you struggle to hold your organism until I give you permission."

Moaning as he begs, "Please Goddess, no more. Please let me in you. Please."

I watch him moan in desire I continue to tease him with just my fingers. I watch him become more frantic with each thrust. Slowing my thrusts into him, I ask, "You want to cum Freddie?"

He eagerly answers, "Yes Goddess yes. Please, I want to experience the pleasure of being in you."

I whisper in his ear, "I want you to stand absolutely still until I give you permission, you understand me Freddie?"

"Yes Goddess, but I can barely hold it," he practically screams.

I carefully pull my fingers out of him and toss the glove away. I remove one of several condoms from the breast pocket of my costume, tear it open, and roll it on the not so little Little Freddie. I lean forward and kiss him on his ear and say, "Ok, you can moovvveeee ..."

He twists around, picks me up by my hips, and shoves me against the wall with a hard thud. He presses the quick release on the service belt, and before it even hits the floor, the buttons on the front of my mini-dress go flying as he rips open my uniform.

He thrusts that which belongs to me, deep into me, and he keeps thrusting it in me all evening.

Cries of pleasure are heard by our neighbors.

Coming next Friday? The next chapter in Carly and Freddie's life together will be in the book "iServe."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer & Warning: See chapter 1. This is just an A/N.

With the direction that the "iCarly" TV series is going, I have become so disillusioned with this series that I am putting the "iLifestyle" fan fiction series on indefinite hiatus.

I am disappointed that this series has turned into a very crude ( "marked by the primitive, gross, or elemental or by uncultivated simplicity or vulgarity") comedy with no redeemable values. The characters have devolved into extremely stereotypical teenagers and almost never get into trouble for their continuing bad behavior.

Carly Shay has always been a little shallow and bratty who thinks the world revolves around her and will disregard anyone else's feelings that get in her way, but her behavior has gotten worst. The way she has always manipulated Freddie, and in iPwV, she physically assaults him. Carly has turned from the passive bystander who accepts Sam's bullying of Freddie by watching and usually does nothing to stop Sam, to actively hurting him and is happy they are dating. Dan Schneider has been so effective at destroying Carly's character that I have been continuously disappointed in her for the past year or so. I no longer see anything of my version of Miss Carly in Dan Schneider's Carly Shay.

Sam Puckett meets most of the requirements of being a bully, and her relationship with her main victim, Freddie, meets most of the requirements of Intimate Partner Violence ( Youth Violence and Intimate Partner Violence). She treats just about everyone, except Carly and to a certain extent Spencer, with complete disrespect and will just mess with people for her personal enjoyment. Research any anti-bullying/abusive relationship web site that list the characteristics of a bad relationship, and of the ones that can be shown on a teen comedy show, she has done them to him. She has not made amends for her earlier behavior, and I don't understand how he can trust her enough to love her.

Freddie Benson is a prime example of the veritable de-balling of the American male on television. A lot reviewers and fan fiction writers have described him as a gentleman, but a gentleman will stand up for himself. He rarely does that. Between his mother, Carly, Sam, and with no real father figure, he has been psychological castrated to be the laughingstock and the butt of jokes. He may be intellect & is able to get things done, but for all practical purposes, he is a wuss. He is always the victim, and he is a doormat for the girls. Phunky Brewster did a tweet that sums up my feelings about this better than I can, "There's nothing more tragic than watching a highly intelligent person make blatantly awful decisions."

Ultimately it's the show's creator, Dan Schneider, who is responsible for this show. He is limited in the types of emotional, verbal, physical and sexual abuses that he can shown on-screen, but some of these abuses have been constantly used throughout the run of this series for "comic value." That joke has gotten old and never was really funny. With the current storyline where Sam and Freddie date, the producers and the Nickelodeon Network are sending the message to the shows young viewers that abuse is acceptable, that abuse is a form of love, and that you will not be held accountable for your actions. That it is okay to use aggressive behavior to get what you want and if you love someone, you can mistreat them. That is one message I can't bring myself to watch it anymore.

SirRay


End file.
